Polymers of deoxyribose nucleic acid (DNA) are capable of storing information at high density. A gram of DNA contains about 1021 DNA bases which can encode about 108 terabytes of data. The information density of DNA is about 108 times more compact than other types of storage media. Less than 100 grams of DNA could store all the human-made data in the world. Thus, DNA is appealing as an information storage technology because of its high information density. Information encoded by DNA is first converted to a format that can be processed by digital computing technology before presentation in a human-readable form. Converting a whole DNA digital data storage into electronic format whenever information is retrieved would be inefficient and negate the advantage of storing the information as DNA. Techniques to identify particular DNA molecules containing information of interest reduce the amount of information that is converted into electronic format and can improve the usability of DNA as an information storage medium.